Conventional yogurt making includes sterilizing whole, low fat or fat-enriched milk to kill any wild microorganisms that may be present followed by cooling then innoculation with a yogurt culture, typically Lactobacillus bulgaricus, which develops the aroma, and Streptococcus thermophilus, which develops the required degree of acidity. The incubated milk is then maintained in a water bath or cooking vessel for 21/2 to 3 hours or so at about 42.degree. C. to 45.degree. C. until the desired yogurt flavor intensity is developed, then the yogurt is stored under refrigeration.
Various varieties of such conventionally produced yogurt are presently available on the market and are all characterized by a somewhat sour, sharp taste. Indeed, one of the objects of the conventional yogurt making process is to develop an acid character in the yogurt product. While the characteristic sour, sharp taste is considered indicative of yogurt, many potential consumers of yogurt or yogurt-type products--who could well benefit from yogurt's excellent healthful properties--find the sour, sharp taste to be objectionable. In some instances individuals are coaxed to tolerate the otherwise objectional yogurt-like taste for the medical benefits that have been allegedly attributed to yogurt. In order to widen the public's acceptance of yogurt, yogurt manufacturers have often added sweetened fruit or flavorings to the yogurt itself, either suspended in the yogurt or at the bottom of the container for dispersion in the yogurt at the time of consumption. Such flavorings are primarily an effort to disguise the sourness and sharpness of the product and, while accomplishing the results desired, also have the unwanted consequence of increasing the caloric value of the product thereby detracting from its virtue as a diet food.
The yogurt product of my invention does not require the addition of sugary, taste-altering and calorie-increasing additives, is well accepted and indeed preferred by consumers but it also provides a unique tasting product.